Shambling mound
The shambling mound is a fictional plant-like creature in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game. The shambling mound is also called shambler, a name which lends itself to the eponymous magic spell. Publication history The shambling mound is among the first creatures to appear in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1974–1976) The shambling mound first appeared in the official newsletter of TSR Games, The Strategic Review #3, August 1975. ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) The shambling mound appears in the first edition Monster Manual (1977),Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) where it is described as an apparent heap of rotting vegetation, although in reality an intelligent form of vegetable life that suffocates prey in its slime. ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) The shambling mound appears first in the Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (TSR, 1989) and is reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) The shambling mound was detailed in Dragon Annual #2 (1997), in the "Ecology of the Shambling Mound".Richards, Johnathan M. "The Ecology of the Shambling Mound". Dragon Annual #2 (TSR) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000–2002) The shambling mound appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2000).Cook, Monte, Jonathan Tweet, and Skip Williams. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003–2007) The shambling mound appears in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2003). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008–2013) The shambling mound appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2008), along with the stormrage shambler.Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition (2014–) The shambling mound appears in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2014).Mearls, Mike, Crawford, Jeremy, and Perkins, Christopher, et al. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2014) Ecology Shambling mounds are intelligent, carnivorous plant creatures, though they appear to be rotting heaps of vegetation. Environment Shambling mounds are commonly found in temperate marshes. Typical physical characteristics Shambling mounds are usually about six feet tall, with an eight-foot girth, when they stand erect. Most weigh around 3,800 pounds. Their brains and sensory organs are located in their upper regions. In their natural environment, shambling mounds are almost invisible. They can move through water easily, and have been known to creep into camps in their range at night to attack. Stories tell of shambling mounds moving about in electrical storms without flinching from the frequent lightning strikes, even direct strikes. Society Shambling mounds are solitary creatures, unless summoned via magic. Miniatures The shambling mound appears in the D&D Miniatures: Harbinger set (2003). Another, large sized miniature called stormrage shambler appeared in the D&D Miniatures: Unhallowed '' set (2007). Other publishers The shambling mound appeared in Paizo Publishing's book ''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (2009), on page 246.Bulmahn, Jason (lead designer). Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (Paizo Publishing, 2009) The shambling mound is fully detailed in Paizo Publishing's book Dungeon Denizens Revisited (2009), on pages 58–63.Clinton Boomer, Jason Bulmahn, Joshua J. Frost, Nicolas Logue, Robert McCreary, Jason Nelson, Richard Pett, Sean K Reynolds, James L. Sutter, and Greg A. Vaughan. Dungeon Denizens Revisited (Paizo, 2009) References Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures Category:Dungeons & Dragons plants